


Two Morty's For The Price Of One

by FallOutFandoms



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A good chance of angst, Aliens, Alternate Dimensions, It's Rick and Morty what do you expect, Multi, Totally accurate sci-fi stuff, all that good stuff broh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFandoms/pseuds/FallOutFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite realities, infinite dimensions, infinite Rick's and Morty's. Well, in one such reality, C-125, the egg that would become Morty split in half.<br/>Identical twins.<br/>A Morty is still born, of course, but he was born with a twin sister, Morgan.<br/>They live a relatively normal life, with an okay older sister and parents who almost loved each other.<br/>Then their grandpa Rick came stumbling into their lives, and everything came crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Rick

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, first Rick and Morty fic! Woop!  
> Morgan is a character of my ownership, please do not use her without permission.  
> In this dimension, Rick is a little less of a dick than normal, because having two Morty's to watch out for kinda puts things into perspective.  
> And awaaaaaay we go!

"Morty, Morgan, come down here! There's someone here you should meet!"  
The two teens looked over at each other from their respective beds, a mix of confusion and excitement written on both of their faces. The boy was the first to get up, glancing over at his sister again.  
"W-well, c'mon, Morgan! Your book isn't going anywhere, mom needs us!"  
The girl sighed and slotted her bookmark in place before tossing her book down onto the bed, standing up and adjusting her hair a bit.  
"It's probably just some long lost family friend or someone from work or something." Morgan murmured, following her twin from their shared room and down the stairs. The two made their way into the living room, pausing just inside the doorway to take in the man before them. He was tall and lanky, with pale grey-blue hair that stuck up all over and a matching unibrow. He was obviously older, if the lines and wrinkles covering his face were anything to go by, and was currently chugging something from a flask. He was wearing what seemed to be a white lab coat. Their mother was standing beside him, asking numerous questions that the man could clearly care less about. Morgan crossed her arms, looking the man over.  
"Mom, who's this?" She asked, causing both adults to turn towards her and Morty. The man raised an eyebrow (or, raised half a unibrow, I guess), looking down at Morgan apathetically. "I-I could ask the same about you." He said, voice gravelly. Beth laughed a bit. "Oh, dad, you're so funny! That's Morgan and Morty!"  
"I knew Morty, Beth, I'm no-UURGH-t an, not an idiot. Did you seriously have twins without me noticing?" The man asked, looking between the two teenagers.  
"Excuse me, question. Did you just say 'dad'?" Morgan looked up at the odd man, curious. Morty, on the other hand, was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, a telltale sign that he was uncomfortable.  
"Oh, right! Kids, this is your grandfather!" Beth exclaimed happily, practically gushing over her supposed father. Morty blinked a bit in surprise, staring up at the man.  
"Uh-um-geez, uh, hi grandpa.."  
"Rick Sanchez. And for future reference, just call me 'Rick', none of that, that grandpa business." The man demanded before taking another swig from his flask. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "What's in there?"  
"None of y-UUURP-our business, girl Morty."  
"Morgan."  
"Whatever."  
Morgan sighed and looked at Morty, who just offered a weak shrug before looking up at Rick.  
"S-so, uh, how long are you gonna be here, gr-Rick?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I know this is sudden, kids, but my father is gonna be living here with us, now. Doesn't that sound great?" Beth asked her children, smiling. Morgan gave a quick shrug before refocusing on Rick.  
"What's with the lab coat?" She asked.  
"Damn, you're a nosy little kid, aren't you?"  
"We're fourteen, and I was just curious! Geez." Morgan muttered, crossing her arms. "Morty, if you need me, I'll be in my half of the room." She said, turning to leave the room.  
"Are you two still sharing a room? At fourteen? That's-that's definitely not normal." Rick uttered, and Morgan sighed heavily.  
"I built a wall."  
Rick blinked at her, staring at her dumbly for a second.  
"You..you what?"  
"A wall. I built one. In the middle of our room. Morty's got his half, I've got mine."  
"It-it's true, she did! It's really good, too!" Morty suddenly exclaimed, smiling a bit. "She's into building stuff."  
"A wall isn't 'stuff', Morty, it's a few studs and two pieces of sheetrock." Morgan murmured with a roll of her eyes. Rick looked the girl over before letting out a hum, sounding almost like one of approval.  
"Did you build a door, too?" He asked, his tone of voice hard to read.  
"Sorta. I built the framework and stuff, but I just used an old door from Summer's closet." Morgan answered. "Why?"  
"You're fourteen."  
"Yep."  
"And you built a wall in your room."  
"Mhm."  
"By yourself?"  
"Well, Morty helped hold the studs in place, but mostly, yeah."  
Rick glanced at Morty before looking back down at Morgan, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Huh. That's, pretty impressive."  
"Thanks, I guess."  
Rick looked the twins over once more before nodding sharply and turning on his heels. "I'm gonna go unpack, no one come in the garage until I say you can." He announced before throwing the garage door open and walking outside, the door slamming closed behind him. Beth looked at the door before smiling down at her set of twins.  
"Don't worry, you two, he'll warm up to all of us soon." She assured.  
"He's-he's gonna be living in the garage?" Morty asked, almost sounding worried.  
"Don't worry, he's getting his own bedroom just like the rest of us. I think the garage will be more of a workspace."  
Morgan sighed softly, looking at Morty. "Again, I'll be in our room if you need me." She said before walking back upstairs, flopping down onto her bed and reopening her book. She read a few lines before her thoughts wandered to Rick.  
"How did he not know we were twins?" She asked herself quietly before shaking her head a bit. "I don't think I wanna know."  
A few hours slipped by quickly while she read, ending with Morgan glancing at her phone to see it was already almost six. She blinked a bit in confused realization before setting her book down and rubbing her eyes.  
"Note to self. Set a timer while reading." She mumbled before sitting up, cracking her back as she walked out of her half of the room. Morty's half was empty, oddly enough. He usually stayed in their room if he could help it. Morgan slowly walked downstairs, looking around.  
"Hey, Morty? You still here?" She called out. It wasn't like him to leave without at least telling her.  
"He's in the garage." Summer's voice called out from the kitchen.  
"Thank you." Morgan called back before walking over to the garage door, pulling it open and stepping outside. "Hey MorMor? You here-?"  
The girl cut herself off as she looked around. There were boxes littering the floor and devices of all shapes and sizes covering the shelves. There was a desk sitting next to the workbench that definitely hadn't been there earlier. Morgan slowly looked around, trying to process everything.  
"..I think I know what the lab coat's for." She muttered to herself. She looked around more, quickly realizing that, aside from her and all the new stuff, the garage was empty. No sign of Rick, no sign of Morty.  
"Um..okay, that's probably not good." She said to no one in particular, quickly pulling her phone from her pocket and hitting speed dial. She pressed the device to her ear, listening to the dull tone repeat twice before the other line opened up.  
"Morty, where are you?" She asked instantly, crossing her free arm across her abdomen.  
"O-oh, hey Morgan! S-sorry I left without saying anything, Rick needed help with something-"  
"With what, exactly? Because I'm looking around the garage, and I don't think anything you help Rick with is gonna be very safe."  
"We just went and got some parts, we're already on our way home. He's got a ship, Morgan!" Morty exclaimed, voice tinged with excitement.  
"A ship? As in...a spaceship?" Morgan asked, sparing a glance around the garage again.  
"Pretty much, yeah! It's-it's super cool!"  
"Morty, stop yelling, I'm sure she can hear you just-just fine." Rick's voice said in the background, followed by a quick apology from Morgan's twin.  
"A-anyway, I can see our house now, see you in a minute!" Morty announced before his line went dead. Morgan sighed, sliding her phone back into her pocket and opening the garage door for the two boys.  
Rick had some serious questions to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it was, chapter one!  
> Please leave comments, constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Also, just a heads up, my universe will follow along with a few episodes, but I'll try to create my own adventures as often as possible.  
> Thanks for reading! Wubbalubbadubdubs!


	2. The First Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty and Morgan's first adventure, broh! It's...a bit underwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, woo! I just kinda threw some quick ideas for the planet together, in all honesty.  
> Enjoy it, brohs!

So, apparently Rick isn't really one for questions.  
After he had shown up at home with Morty, he'd gotten out of his weird ship and walked into the garage, another box in his arms. Morty hopped out of the ship after him, smiling brightly.  
"That-that was awesome!" He exclaimed. "It's-it's just like something from a movie!"  
"Yeah, it's kinda like that, except mine's-mine's real." Rick said as he set the box down on the desk. Morgan looked between the two of them quickly before crossing her arms.  
"What are you?"  
"Do-do you want the long answer, or the short one?" Rick asked, too busy unpacking the box he brought inside to even glance at her.  
"Just answer the question."  
Rick sighed, setting whatever he had in his hand down on the desk and looking at Morgan. "I'm a genius. There, now ya know."  
"A genius who built himself a spaceship?"  
"Oh, that's not even-that doesn't even scratch the surface of what I've done." Rick said, continuing to unpack the box and lay the parts out across the desk.  
"Just look around the garage if you don't believe me."  
Morgan sighed softly and looked over at Morty, who was watching Rick curiously. The girl couldn't help but smile faintly. Her brother wasn't exactly the smartest guy in school, but he absolutely loved science and everything that came with it. How convenient that their long lost grandpa just so happened to be a genius scientist with a knack for building stuff.  
Kinda like her.  
Morgan blinked a bit. Huh. She liked building, Morty liked science. Put the two of them together, and you get...Rick.  
"Hey, you alright over there? You're staring at nothing, it's freaking me out."  
Speaking of Rick, his voice suddenly snapped Morgan from her thoughts.  
"I'm fine, just got caught up in thought, I guess."  
"Well, quit it. I've got something for you and Morty to do."  
"W-w-what? Us?" Morty asked, his stutter getting a little worse. Whether that was from excitement or nervousness, Morgan couldn't tell.  
Rick stood up from the desk and reached into his coat, pulling out something that looked a lot like a gun. Morty stared at the device, eyes widening in surprise.  
"Wh-what's that?"  
Instead of answering Morty directly, Rick simply fiddled with the device some before aiming at the wall and firing. A large, flat circle appeared on the wall, various shades of green swirling within it. The twins both let out a sound of shock.  
"What-what is that?" Morgan asked, staring at the green circle with wide eyes.  
"A portal, duh." Rick answered, as if portals randomly appearing on the wall of your garage was a completely normal occurrence.  
Morty stared at the swirling green vortex, approaching it slowly.  
"A-a portal? To-to-to where?" He asked nervously, looking over at Rick.  
"Menta B-6. It's a planet."  
The twins glanced at each other, faces paling slightly.  
"A...a planet." Morgan repeated slowly.  
"That's what I said, yeah. It's uninhabited, if that's what you're worried about." Rick said, looking the twins over.  
"But-but there are other planets that are?" Morty asked, eyes growing impossibly wider.  
"Kids, I'm gonna explain this right now. The universe is-is infinite. There are infinite planets, infinite galaxies, and infinite possibilities. Anyone-UURP-anyone who thinks otherwise is a close minded jackass who's probably afraid of progress. So yes, there are other inhabited planets. This one just happens to-to not be one of them. Now, I need you two to go through that portal, and I need you to bring me something back. There's gonna be small blue crystalline rocks all over. I'm gonna need you guys to find me one with exactly six sides, preferably no bigger than a quarter. Can-can you do that?"  
Morgan stared at Rick as if he'd just grown a second head.  
"Us?? You-you need us to go find you a rock? On some other planet?? Why-why can't you go??" She asked, her speech pattern suddenly taking on a stutter like Morty's. Rick seemed to notice this, because he raised an eyebrow at her before sighing.  
"I can't go because I've got stuff to do here. Very important stuff."  
"Like what?" The twins asked together, crossing their arms in sync. Rick sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm-I'm giving you guys a chance to see something most people can only dream of, why're you asking so many questions?" He belched before continuing. "You two are gonna-you're gonna be seeing some crazy shit, I figured you'd want something-something less crazy to start out with."  
The two teens looked at each other, visibly confused, before they refocused on their grandfather.  
"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Morty asked timidly, and Rick groaned.  
"What is this, 100 questions? Just-just go through the damn portal and bring back my rock!"  
Morgan looked back over at the portal before looking at Rick again and bracing herself.  
"How to we get back?"  
Rick looked like he was preparing to yell again before he blinked. "Actually, that's-that's a valid question." He murmured before grabbing the device that created the portal and messing with it somewhat. "There. After you guys find the rock, just-just shoot this at the nearest flat surface and walk through." He explained, tossing the portal gun at Morty. The boy fumbled with it a bit before wrapping his arms around it, keeping it from falling away from him.  
"Uh-geez, this-this is too much to process."  
"Then don't process and just go! Try not to take too long." Rick said before looking down at the parts on his desk and starting to work on them. The two teens looked at each other before Morgan reached out, grabbing Morty's free hand. The two of them took a deep breath before stepping through the portal.  
When the twins opened their eyes, they both gasped sharply. They definitely weren't on Earth anymore. The sky above them was a neon green color, with two bright orange suns burning in the distance. The ground beneath their feet was a dark pink, and, as Rick had said, there were blue rocks of various shapes and sizes scattered all over the ground.  
"...five dollars says Rick drugged us and we're sharing a hallucination." Morgan murmured. Morty just began walking, looking around in awe.  
"This-this-this is...this is AMAZING!" He suddenly shouted, spinning around to look at his sister. "Morgan, we're-we're on a different planet! Look at this!! Look at the sky!!"  
"Trust me, Morty, I see it." She assured quietly. "How the hell is this possible..?"  
"I-I dunno, but I-I like it!"  
The twins took a few more moments to simply process their surroundings before Morgan reached out and grabbed Morty's shoulder.  
"Hey, shouldn't we be looking for that rock?"  
"Huh? Oh-oh yeah. Right. Rock. Six sides, right?"  
"Yeah."  
The twins nodded at each other before they both carefully dropped to their knees, examining the blue rocks in the pink dirt.  
"Do you think Rick meant six sides in total? Or six sides and two facets?" Morgan asked after about a minute of sorting through the crystalline stones.  
"What's a facet?" Morty responded, tossing another stone to the side.  
"It's the flat shiny side of a cut stone." Morgan explained, glancing at her twin. "Meaning the stone would look like a hexagon. He did say no bigger than a quarter, right?"  
"You've got a point there...let's-let's try to find one of each. We're right either way, then." Morty suggested, and Morgan smiled.  
"Good idea, baby bro."  
"Aaw, Morgan, you-you know I don't like it when you call me that." The boy whined, causing his sister to laugh.  
"I'm just teasing, Mort! It's not my fault you took four hours longer."  
Morty just groaned, and the two of them continued shuffling through the dirt for stones.  
A few more minutes passed before Morgan held up a fist triumphantly. "Got one! First place!" She announced proudly. Morty looked over to see she was holding a blue stone shaped almost perfectly like a hexagon. He huffed out a laugh, reaching into his pocket and producing a stone with six slightly uneven sides.  
"I found this one almost right away, I just wanted to help you." He explained. Morgan's proud demeanor deflated instantly, her smile dropping away.  
"Oh." She said before smiling again. "Nice one, Morty. Slipped one by me. That doesn't happen very often."  
"That's-that's why I didn't say anything."  
"To savor the moment?"  
"In a way."  
The twins looked down at their respective stones before looking at each other. They both blinked before busting out in laughter.  
"This-this has gotta be the weirdest day of my life!" Morgan exclaimed when she caught enough breath. Morty just nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  
As their laughter ebbed away, Morgan stood up and cleaned her hands off on her pants, leaving behind a pink dust trail on each leg. She smiled down at Morty and held her hand out, helping him to his feet.  
"I guess we should head back home, huh?" She asked, pointing to the portal gun in Morty's right hand. Her twin glanced down at the gun before nodding.  
"Ah, r-right. The nearest flat surface, right?"  
"Yeah. And that's just...the ground." Morgan mumbled. Morty looked down at the pink dirt before examining the surrounding horizon. Nothing flat.  
"..d'you think it-it'll still work if we shoot it on the ground?"  
Morgan pursed her lips in thought. "..well, when Rick shot it at the wall of the garage, we walked out here, in the middle of nowhere. So, if we shot the ground, we would probably just fall out of the portal from the ceiling. That's not too bad, is it?"  
"No, not really."  
"Alright then, Mort, shoot it."  
The teen aimed the portal gun at the pink ground and fired. Like in the garage, a swirling green portal bloomed at their feet. Morgan peered down at it before looking at Morty.  
"I'll jump first and catch you, if you want." She teased, smirking at him. Morty just rolled his eyes.  
"L-let's just go." He said before closing his eyes tightly and stepping into the portal. Morgan smiled and jumped in after him. A moment later, they were both back on solid ground.  
"Took you guys long enough." Rick said, looking over at them from his desk. "Did you get the rock?"  
"Well, we weren't really sure what kind of six sides you wanted, so we got one of each." Morgan explained, and they both held out their respective rocks. Rick looked the stones over before looking up at the twins.  
"Huh. That's-that's awful smart of you guys." Rick muttered before grabbing the hexagonal rock from Morgan's hand and the portal gun from Morty's.  
"Maybe-maybe I underestimated you two." He added quietly before taking something akin to a prison anklet off of his desk and opening the large top section. He placed the stone inside, where it was instantly locked into place when the sides clamped down on it. Rick snapped his fingers at Morgan before holding his hand out to her, as if waiting to be given something.  
"Um..what?"  
"DNA, M-Morgan."  
"What-my DNA? Why??"  
"Just-just give me something!"  
Morgan looked over at Morty in confusion before plucking a small hair and placing it in Rick's hand. He placed the hair over the blue stone and pressed a small glass plate over both of them before closing the whole thing up. A small light flashed green on the device before going out. Rick turned it around in his hands a few times before tossing it at Morgan. The girl blinked in surprise as she caught the device, looking down at it.  
"Uh..what's this?"  
"A bracelet. Wear it."  
"Why did you need my hair to-"  
"Just-just wear it, Morgan, and try not to take it off."  
"But why-?"  
"Cloaking! Now p-put it on!"  
"Okay, okay.." Morgan mumbled, slipping the device onto her wrist. It seemed to tighten a bit, so it couldn't slip off.  
"Got it on?" Rick asked without looking up from his desk, already beginning to build something else.  
"Um, yeah?"  
"Good. Now get out, I'm-I'm gonna be working with some serious stuff and I can't have you two distracting me."  
Morgan blinked before sighing heavily. "Of course you can't. C'mon, Morty, let's just go." She mumbled, walking over to garage door. Morty looked at Rick, and decided it was probably best not to argue. He reluctantly followed after his twin, casting one last glance back at Rick before walking into their house.  
"...s-so. Should we tell mom and dad?"  
"I'm sure they'll figure it out. C'mon, I think supper's ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I'll explain the bracelet more later on, promise! There is a reason for it!  
> Remember, I love constructive criticism!


	3. Led By The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins lead the way this time, broh! Morgan goes straight up big sister mode in this one, broh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my version of Meeseeks And Destroy, but without the Meeseeks and with Morgan being a badass big sister. I didn't actually write the bathroom scene itself, but trigger warning all the same, my friends, because it's still there.

So as it turns out, Rick wasn't lying about the twins seeing some crazy shit. His adventures had started out innocent enough, just running to a different dimension for parts or a distant planet for some plants that can cure just about anything, but the more frequent the adventures got, the weirder and deadlier they became, including but certainly not limited to:  
The twins almost being killed when Rick tried smuggling some seeds through an interdimensional airport via Morty.  
Their dog gaining super intelligence and almost taking over the world.  
The two of them going to an amusement park inside a hobo and almost being killed by diseases.   
The two of them almost being sold into slavery because Rick accidentally broke some priceless alien artifact.  
And that was just naming a few.  
The twins probably couldn't even count on both sets of hands the number of times they'd almost been shot, or eaten, or crushed, or any other form of gruesome death. And the thing was, Rick never even really seemed to care. He would bandage any scrapes or heal any broken bones, but that was pretty much where the care ended.   
Just like right now.   
Rick and the twins were sprinting down a hallway in some dark building on a planet they couldn't remember the name off. They were being chased down by demonic versions of their own family, which Rick explained as 'clones from a different reality possessed by demonic spirits from another realities future'.  
The twins continued running, gasping and out of breath, functioning mostly on adrenaline. Rick had said something about finding a room. The twins weren't exactly sure what he'd meant at the time, but when the corridor suddenly opened up into a small space with a red button on the wall, they both figured this must've been it.   
Morgan looked back in time to see Rick get tackled to the ground by the clones of her family, the box in his hand clattering across the floor and over to Morty. The boy quickly picked the box up, eyes wide with panic.  
"One of you hit the button already! C'mon!" Rick yelled, trying to fend off the clones.  
"Rick, I can't, this is our family!" Morty cried back, but Morgan knew they would all die if someone didn't press it. She took one last look over at the creatures with her families faces before closing her eyes tightly and slamming her fist over the button. Morty cried out as he watched his family melt into nothing, the box falling from his hands. Rick simply grabbed it off the floor and pulled out his portal gun, shooting a portal into existence and walking through. Morgan slowly opened her eyes and stared at the portal before grabbing Morty's wrist and tugging him through with her.   
"Good job, you two. These demonic spirits are really valuable." Rick said as he slid the box onto a shelf. He failed to notice Morty trembling, but he did hear the boy as he threw up in the corner.   
"Woah-hey, Morty, you okay? I told you not to trust that tuna."  
"The tuna-Rick, we just killed our family!" Morgan shouted, looking her twin over worriedly. Morty wiped at his mouth before shaking his head.   
"I'm done! I'm-I'm done with this-this shit, Rick! That was really traumatizing! I'm out, find yourself some other twins to torment."   
Rick blinked at Morty's outburst before reaching out and grabbing his arm.   
"Hey, c'mon, M-Morty, Morgan, you guys can't do that-"  
"Can't we? Screw you, Rick!" Morgan exclaimed, crossing her arms angrily.   
"Hey, hey-okay, that one got a bit out of hand, yeah-"  
"A bit?"  
"Just shut up and let me talk! Ugh...can't believe I'm saying this, but what if I let you guys lead an adventure?" Rick asked, tilting his head slightly. The twins both blinked in surprise, glancing at each other.  
"You-you would do that, Rick?" Morty asked.   
"Yeah, but if it sucks and we bail, you two can't bitch about our adventures anymore."  
"And-and if it doesn't suck, we get to lead every third adventure." Morty said with a smile.  
"Tenth." Rick argued.  
"Fifth." Morgan countered.  
"Ugh, fine, seventh!"  
"Deal!" The twins agreed, smiling more.  
"C'mon, then, let's go!" Morty exclaimed. Rick groaned, pulling out his portal gun and handing it to Morgan. She smiled brightly as she input a dimension, showing it to Morty. Her twin nodded in agreement, and Morgan shot another portal into existence. The twins jumped through the portal, Rick sighing and walking in after them. The portal dropped them just outside of a small village, like something you would find in the Middle Ages.   
"Oh, wow. Real adventurous place, guys." Rick muttered.   
"It's a land of fantasy, Rick. Get your head out of your scientific ass for a second and give it a chance." Morgan said, looking back at her grandfather.  
"Yeah, Rick. We're going on a quest." Morty added as they walked towards the center of the village. He and Morgan got up on a box that was most likely used for big announcements, clearing their throats.   
"Excuse us! We are three humble travelers, searching for adventure!" Morty announced, smiling as the village people surrounded the box. Rick groaned, face palming.   
"This is embarrassing."  
"At last! Heroes!" One of the village people exclaimed, running towards them. "This village is terribly poor, but the giant living in the clouds has an untold fortune!"  
The twins looked at each other, smiling brightly.  
"We accept your call to adventure, kind sir!" Morgan announced, hopping off the box. "C'mon, Rick, there's a rich giant we gotta go steal from!"  
Rick rolled his eyes. "Beginners luck." He muttered as he followed the twins over to a huge vine spiraling up into the clouds. Morgan was already climbing.  
"C'mon, slowpokes, it's just like a rock wall!"   
Morty jumped onto the vine after her, climbing up after her. Rick sighed heavily, climbing after them halfheartedly.   
It didn't take terribly long for a large castle to come into view. The vine grew right along the side of it, leading up to an open window. Morgan smiled, looking down at the other two.   
"Found our way in!" She called out. A few minutes later, the three of them were standing just below the windowsill.   
"Great, we're in your stupid giant's castle, what's next?" Rick asked.  
"Geez, Rick, we just gotta find the treasure room, quit being a jerk." Morgan muttered.  
"She's right, Rick. I-I'm sorry this adventure is going so smoothly." Morty said before the ground suddenly shook. The giant.  
"Uh oh, guys, it's starting to get a little hairy. Whatcha wanna do, guys?"  
"Rick, just quit being a dick and hide behind this cookie jar!" Morgan said, pressing herself back against the cold ceramic. The giant walked into the doorway a moment later.  
"Fee fi fo fum, I smell the-WOAH!"  
And suddenly, the giant was bleeding out on the floor. The three looked down at him, eyes wide.  
"Oh my god, how did that even happen??" Morgan exclaimed before another giant, a woman, walked into the room with a baby in her arms.  
"Oh my god, Dale!" She cried out before noticing the three humans on the table. "You sons of bitches!" She shouted, trapping them all under a glass before dialing 911.  
The three of them were officially arrested a few minutes later.   
The jailhouse, like everything else, was huge. But even so, they had jumpsuits that fit the three of them. According to the officers, people their size caused trouble around here a lot.  
The interrogators didn't listen to anything they tried saying. Morgan actually bit one of them when he started getting too rough with Morty.   
They were in court a few minutes after that. Apparently giant justice systems don't waste their time. The three of them were sat on a book on the defendants table. Their giant lawyer seemed like an okay guy, at least.  
"G-great adventure, you guys. Rick and the twins go to giant prison. Y-you better be careful, Morty, or-or your sister's gonna be taken for a wife."  
"God, Rick, just shut up! We-we'll get out of this." Morty muttered. Morgan was humming to herself in thought before she suddenly perked up.   
"Guys, I think I just got us out of here." She whispered before walking over to their lawyer, nudging his hand a bit. He looked down at her before opening his hand and letting her onto his palm, lifting her up to hearing distance. Morgan smiled, whispering something to him.   
"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.  
"You think that's something I would miss while getting arrested?" Morgan responded, crossing her arms. Their lawyer nodded a bit.  
"Good point." He said before setting her safely back down on the book with Morty and Rick, standing up and smoothing out his jacket.  
"My client has just informed me that she and her family were never read their rights! I plead faulty arrest and move to release them immediately."   
And a few minutes later, the three humans were walking towards the stairs.   
"Geez, Morgan, that was great! How-how'd you know to do that?" Morty asked, smiling at his twin.  
"You've gotta be read your rights, Morty. If you're not, the arrest is illegitimate." Morgan answered matter-of-factly, smiling proudly. Rick rolled his eyes, sighing.  
"You guys are just lucky one of you is smart."  
"No, Rick, you're just upset that this is going our way." Morty argued as they stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down. They were huge...  
"Y'know, I-I can take us home right now, call it quits." Rick offered, holding up his portal gun.  
"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Morgan asked. "C'mon, Morty, help me down."   
It took a while, but the three eventually got the hang of climbing down the steps. Rick continued complaining, but the twins mostly ignored it.  
They had just dropped down onto another step when they noticed a small door in the face of it. Morty smiled, looking up at Rick.  
"Well, look at that! A-a tavern in the side of the steps."  
"And it's just our size." Morgan added, laughing a bit at the irritated look on Rick's face. Morty led the way inside, looking around. There were all sorts of weird creatures and people inside, but none of them looked evil or menacing.   
"Wow, there's little stair people, guys! All sorts of whacky characters. See, this is what an adventure should be like, Rick." Morty announced, quickly spotting an empty booth for the three of them.   
"Yay, almost getting sent to giant prison, so adventurous." Rick muttered, crossing his arms.  
"It's better than almost getting killed!" Morgan exclaimed. "You're just mad that we're better at this than you!"  
"Am not-"  
"No, Rick, you are! That's-that's why you've been giving us shit this whole time! You can't handle the fact that we're actually good at this!" Morty shouted, slamming a hand down on the table. "Listen, I gotta take a leak. Either accept that we're good adventurers, or don't be here when I get back." The teen added before walking over to the bathroom.   
Morgan looked at Rick, arms crossed. The older man sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"This is a tavern, right? I'm gonna go gamble." He announced, standing and walking over to a card table near the back of the tavern. Morgan rolled her eyes, letting out a soft sigh.   
A few minutes passed, with Rick getting progressively happier at the card table, but there were no signs of Morty coming back. Morgan stood up from the booth and walked over to the bathrooms, knocking on the door she'd seen Morty go through.  
"Morty? You okay in there? You better not be-"  
She heard screaming. Morty was screaming.   
The girl didn't hesitate to throw the door open, rushing inside. Her eyes went wide in shock and disgust at what she saw in the first stall. Her brother, her twin, trapped underneath some weird jellybean man, who clearly only had the worst intentions in mind. She blinked before crying out in rage and launching forward, wrapping her arms around where she figured the things neck was. She pulled it backwards, out of the stall, away from her Morty. She quickly slammed it into the wall, then again, then again. She heard herself yelling, shouting profanities and insults at this thing that had dared to touch her brother.   
She slammed it head first into the wall one last time before backing away, panting from exertion with neon turquoise blood covering her arms. The jellybean fell to the dirty bathroom floor, unmoving. Morgan kicked it once for good measure before looking back into the stall.   
"Holy shit, Morty." She whispered, walking towards him. Physically, he was only roughed up a bit, with a line of spit along the side of his face. He looked terrified.  
"Jesus Christ, Morty, how far did he get?" Morgan asked, pulling her shirt sleeve down so it covered her hand and using it to wipe his face gently. Her twin blinked at her a bit, as if he didn't understand.  
"W-w-what-?"  
"Morty, how far did that thing get?" Morgan asked again, eyes wide with concern. Morty slowly looked her over, noting the blood drying on her shirt. He didn't look any farther than that.  
"I-he-he didn't manage much b-before you got here.." Morty answered quietly, still processing what had just happened.   
"Thank god." Morgan whispered before pushing some stray hairs out of Morty's eyes. "Are you hurt at all?"  
"My-my shoulder is a little sore, but-but that's all.."  
"Good, that's...that's good. C'mon, we're getting the hell out of here."   
Morgan helped her brother to his feet, both of them pointedly ignoring the still body laying on the floor. The twins both walked over to the card table Rick was sitting at and, by the looks of things, he had just won the game. He glanced up at them, smiling brightly. "Hey, kids! Listen, you were right, this adventure is turning out pretty good!"  
"Rick, I think I killed someone." Morgan murmured, glancing back at the bathroom. Morty hugged himself tightly at his sisters words, eyes burning with unshed tears. Rick's smile vanished when he actually took on the state the twins were in. Morty was shaking like a dead leaf on a windy day, and Morgan's shirt and hands were covered in weird blue-green blood.   
"...you think you killed someone." Rick repeated. "Um..how, exactly, did that happen?"  
"He was-"  
"Can we just go home?" Morty asked softly, holding himself tighter. Morgan looked over at her brother and nodded a bit in agreement.  
"I'll explain everything at home, just, please? Can we go?" The girl asked. Rick looked the two of them over before glancing at the bathroom Morty had gone in. His eyes widened slightly as he started piecing everything together. The blood, Morty's shaking, the sudden need to leave.  
"Shit..." He whispered before pulling out his portal gun, setting it for home.  
"Guys, I want you to take my winnings and give them to the village at the bottom of the stairs. If I find out you didn't, and I will find out, it won't end well for you." Rick warned before shooting a portal and gently guiding the twins through it. It closed behind them as they stepped into their garage. Morty looked around quickly, relaxing just a bit. Morgan looked at him before hugging him tightly, gently running her hand through his hair. Morty tensed up slightly before hugging back, burying his face in her shoulder. Rick blinked a bit, staring at them before awkwardly wrapping his arms around both of them.   
"You guys don't need to explain anything, by the way...I-I think I got it.." Rick murmured.  
"...you-you were right, Rick. Leading the adventures isn't easy at-at all.." Morty mumbled, words slightly muffled by Morgan's shirt.  
"Nah, you guys did good. You-you did better than I do most of the time."  
Morgan looked up at him, smiling faintly.  
"Well, it's not like that's very hard."  
Rick rolled his eyes, smiling a bit as well. Morty wiped at his eyes, laughing quietly.  
"She's got a point."  
"Yeah, yeah, don't go getting big heads now, they're big enough already." Rick said sarcastically, ruffling their hair. The twins both smiled up at him, and he smiled back.  
"Now, who wants to watch some TV?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote.  
> I knew right away when I started this story that I wanted to write through my version of this episode, because it gave such an opening for emotional development for everyone.   
> As always, constructive criticism is loved!


End file.
